All Around Me
by xOverTheEdgex
Summary: set during New Moon - Edward leaves Bella and never came back. Bella didn't become friends with Jacob. She's completely lost. What happens when a stranger visits her?
1. Just The Beginning

**AN:** I do not own Twilight or any of the many lovely books and characters written by Stephenie meyer.

I will try to continue updating as much as possible. It's my first fanfic so please give it a chance and review if you'd like. Thanks! :D

-Oh yeah! I also had to change up the part where Edward leaves… just warning. Haha.

-I am all for Team Edward but I might change things up a bit. Experimenting I guess.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Bella, I'm leaving," he spoke firmly, his eyes blank with no emotion.

"I-I don't understand…" I whispered, hurt by his cold stare.

"I'm leaving Forks and you're staying," He sounded frustrated with me.

"No!" My voice shot up a notch and I found myself begging. "I'll come with you. Take me with you, please."

"We don't want you to come. We can't keep protecting you all of the time. It's too much," he said in a rush. "You're too much… and I don't want you to come. I don't want you anymore. So, please, stay here, and don't come looking for me. You won't find me. Stay here and be _safe_."

A sharp pain shot throughout me and my throat felt thick, "If you don't want me… then go. I won't stop you…"

Some emotion flickered through his eyes, but he quickly replaced it with the blankness again before I had the chance to know what it was. He hesitated before placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Goodbye, Bella."

And with that he took off. My eyes stared after the direction he'd left and I crumpled to the ground, unable to even make it home. I was broken…

_End of Flashback_

_One Month Later_

I awoke to the depressing rain pattering against my window. The weather seemed to match my now permanent mood. I wiped away at the tears and sat for one more silent moment before taking a shower. The hot water burned my cold skin, but it wasn't like I was actually feeling it. The steam suffocated me and I quickly got out, as soon as it was possible. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed back to my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I ended up wearing the first clothes in sight; a black band t-shirt and dark jeans.

Charlie was already gone by the time I reached the kitchen. A note was stuck to the cabinet: _Be home late- fishing with Billy._ We haven't been talking that much lately. He always tries to talk to me, but I guess I'm not up for much socializing anymore. He's recently given up on the idea.

I skipped breakfast and drove to school in my old truck. School seems to drag on sometimes, but I hardly remember anything that goes on. Every day is the same. I'm still making good grades, but only because my classes are re-teaching everything I've ever learned. I don't talk to my 'friends' anymore either. They all grew tired of my constant behavior and I guess they didn't feel like trying anymore. Just like Charlie. I didn't mind though. I'd rather be by myself.

I sat alone at lunch at the lone table where _they_ used to sit. I always buy a lunch, I just never find myself eating it. I'm rarely hungry. Sometimes eating makes me sick.

The final bell rang and I slowly made my way to my truck. I had one of those nervous feelings that someone was watching me. I'd been having them for awhile now, but it still made me check out my surroundings. Sometimes I thought that maybe it was _him_. Maybe he'd come back for me. It was never anyone though. It only added onto my pain.

Before I knew it, I was home. I took a deep breath and hopped out, turning off the engine. I immediately began my climb up the stairs when I suddenly froze, seeing something move in my room. _Edward?_

I ran up the rest of the way, only tripping once and glanced around in my room, "Edward?!"

Nothing.

No one.

I sighed seeing my open window. Someone _had_ just been in my room. Maybe Edward… or maybe Victoria had finally come for me. Fear shocked through my body. What if it had been Victoria? Did it even matter anymore? No. I guess not. Edward was gone. My life was gone. If she wanted to come for me, then let her come for me. I fought back the tears and shut the window.

I opened my closet door and a whoosh of wind hit me. I knew that feeling. My head shot towards the corner of my room where a tall figure stood. He was backed up as close to the wall as he could get. His black hair swept across his forehead and his dark, black eyes glared at me. Maybe he would kill me.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or can we please get on with the show," I was surprised by the firmness in my voice.

He took a frightening step forward, "What are you talking about?"

"Obviously, you have a reason for being here. Most likely that reason is for my blood... So if you're going to kill me, can you please just do it and get it over with," I was becoming frustrated.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, taking a step closer to the closed window.

I was confused now and my eyebrows pulled up together, "Why are you here then?"

He shrugged, still glaring at me fiercely, and opened the window. With one quick leap, he was gone. I slid to the floor and began crying. Too many memories rushed into my head and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he knew _them_. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried until I was too exhausted and fell asleep.


	2. Lost

**AN: **Thank you so much attackoftheemo for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm trying to always have at least 1,000 words per chapter. (my personal goal)... Hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

The next day at school was slow. Especially since all I could think about was the visitor in my room. Who was he? He wasn't just randomly in my room, was he? It didn't make sense. He had to know the Cullens. I almost cried at thinking their name. I wasn't good enough for them. They didn't want me… even more importantly, _he_ didn't want me.

Charlie was home early and was sitting in front of the television. He did his normal routine by asking me how my day was and so on and then he went back to his game. I always answered with the same word: _Fine._

But it was never really fine, was it? What else was I supposed to say though? There wasn't any need to make him worry about me any more than he already had.

Unfortunately, it was too early to go to sleep so I went outside. I walked through the woods, although it pained me to do so. I stopped walking when I reached the area that he'd left me. I sat down against a tree and let my thoughts wonder. Terrible thing to do, but sometimes I have slight hope that maybe if I think about it - get it all out - maybe, just maybe it won't be so bad the next day... the next day I'd spend without him.

I was suddenly aware of someone standing behind me. I swallowed hard, "What do you want?"

"Where are they?" His deep voice asked.

"Who?" I choked out. I wiped the last of my tears away.

"I can smell them all over you. More of my kind. Where are they?" He growled sounding impatient.

Maybe he wanted to harm them… "I won't tell you." – not that I could.

He growled even deeper, "Yes, you will."

"Why would I tell you?! I refuse to put them in any danger," I stood up to face him.

He took a step towards me, but then quickly took two steps back and faced away from me. He took deep, unnecessary breaths, as if to help calm himself.

"I'm not going to hurt them. I heard from others that they are animal drinkers and I've recently changed my diet about a year ago. I thought they would accept me into their coven."

"They aren't here anymore. They left me."

His face fell a little and he suddenly seemed stressed, "Are they coming back?"

I shook my head sadly, "No… I'm sorry."

"How come their scent is all over you?" He asked curious.

I sniffled, "It doesn't concern you… or me anymore for that fact. They won't be coming back for me or anyone."

I was suddenly entranced by his now sad eyes. They were still the pitch black, but he was a very gorgeous vampire. I'd never seen anyone like him. Of course… Edward was beautiful too. He and his family both.

He glanced around not knowing what to do and then ran away. Just like_ he_had, only I didn't have much of an emotional connection with this stranger. I hardly knew the guy and yet I still managed to make him leave.

I left the woods, realizing it was growing dark outside, and got ready for bed. Charlie was still placed in front of his TV and I told him goodnight from upstairs. I missed talking to people sometimes. I always regretted it when I tried to though. Somehow they'd either bring up the Cullens or somehow, unknowingly remind me of them. _Everything_ reminded me of them: my truck, school, the woods…

I sighed as I lay awake on my bed. Sometimes it takes hours for me to fall asleep. That's the thing about night. Right when I'm falling asleep, that's when everything comes rushing back to me. It's the time when I have to think about the day or tomorrow. When I remember _them_. Everything I don't want to think about, I think about before I fall asleep. Often, the day that _he_ left replays in my mind; reminding me that I was never good enough for him.

The tears eventually came and ran steadily down my cheeks. My sobs racked my body painfully and I waited for them to stop on their own. The harder I tried to stop, the worse it got, so I learned to just wait it out.

The morning finally came and I took a quick shower and pulled on another t-shirt and some jeans for today. Of course, Charlie was gone already and I wasn't surprised to find a note saying he'd be gone all day. It was the weekend. Of course I had no place to be so I finished my homework.

I needed to get out. I needed to remember him. I needed to go to the one place I knew would do the trick.

The meadow.

I made it to the entrance of the nonexistent pathway with no problem. All I had to do now was find my way through the woods without killing myself or getting lost. I decided to try it by memory. It wouldn't be sunny today. Clouds hung low overhead but the air was warm.

Most of the time, as I walked, I kept my eyes on the forested ground. I didn't want to fall on my face this time. I glanced up every now and then to see if the meadow was coming into view, but it never did. And it never would from the looks of it. I turned around, looking in all directions. I should've been there by now. I mentally kicked myself for thinking I would be able to make it there on my own. I could hear a faint noise that sounded like water to my left and I followed it.

It was a small creek that ran through the woods. Thunder echoed throughout the trees and I looked up at the sky only to find the once light grey clouds were now a threatening black. I groaned in frustration. _Only me…_

As if on cue from the thunder the rain seemed to just drop from the sky in sheets. It was pouring rain and I was standing in the middle of the woods, lost.

"Did I do something wrong? Why has the world suddenly turned against me?!" I shouted at no one in particular.

All around me were shadows. It was already dark from the sky, but the large trees only added to it. It made me nervous, looking up at the enormous trees. They swayed back and forth, threatening to fall on top of me at any moment. I decided to sit by a tree. What else could I do? I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to ignore the deafening thunder and lightning. I'm not afraid of thunderstorms, but it's awfully different when you're stuck in the middle of who knows where and you can't get out of it.

For about the millionth time I was aware of someone's presence. I figured it was just the boy from before, but I changed my mind when I heard their voice.

"Lost, are we?" the girl's voice hissed at me.

**

* * *

****Good? Bad? Review if you'd like to. :D**


	3. Darkness

**AN:**I hope you guys like this chapter! :D I stayed up late writing this because I couldn't stop... haha. Please review if you want to. 1,094 words this time /. I was going to post another section, but I'm going to put it in another chapter later today when I'm more awake... enjoy :D

* * *

I looked up from my knees to see a small girl with dark, brown hair that was dripping wet from the rain. Her eyes flashed a bright, ruby red. If it weren't for her eyes and the menacing look on her face, you would've thought she was a normal child. That's what crept me out the most.

"I'm fine," I answered, my voice shaky.

"I've been sent out to find you. You've got someone very angry with you. It's my job to handle it. She wants me to bring you back alive, but you smell so good, I think I can handle the consequences of my actions…" She slowly stalked towards me.

Stupidly, I tried to back further into the tree I was against, but of course that plan failed. She kept getting closer and closer until she was only inches away from me. She grabbed hold of my shirt and was about to lean in for the kill when her head jerked up, sniffing the air.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the air and went soaring into something really hard. Pain seared through my head as it connected to the hard object...maybe a tree branch... I sank to the ground and passed out.

When I came to, I was still wet and cold. My head throbbed like crazy and I my body felt ice cold. The rain only added to my pain. Someone was near me. I slowly sat up and looked around. There he was, my stranger, standing far away. His eyes were pitch black and he was glaring at me once again.

I touched the tender part on my forehead and winced. My hand came back with blood making my eyes shoot towards the stranger. The sickening smell of my blood made my stomach almost launch.

"I'm sorry… I'll start walking-" I looked at my surroundings as I stood and balanced myself. I pointed in a random direction, "-that way."

He chuckled darkly, "Just give me a minute."

I felt extremely dizzy, "Okay… I'm just going to sit down then."

I slid down and leaned against a tree as he started taking off his shirt. My eyes locked with his, "What are you doing?"

He tossed me his shirt and I almost didn't catch it as my eyes scanned his perfect chest, "Press this onto your cut. You've lost enough blood…"

I did as he said without questioning him. He slowly made his way over to me, keeping his eyes on me cautiously. The world felt like it was spinning noticeably fast and I hoped I wouldn't pass out on him.

"What's your name?" I could've slapped myself. He tensed for a second but then continued.

"Matt…" He stopped once he was in front of me and swiftly picked me up, my weight not affecting him at all. "I need to drop you off at the hospital…"

"No, don't take me there! Please! I'm fine, I promise…" the last doctor I'd had, had been Carlisle. I couldn't go in there… not yet at least.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Would you rather bleed to death?"

"No… I just… I can't go there."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to do something for you that I swore I would never do. I know this guy, Drake… he went to medical school, he'll help you."

"Is he like you?" I asked.

"In one way, yes," he growled. I could tell he didn't like this Drake guy. I suddenly noticed that he was trembling, his eyes still dark, craving my blood.

"Thank you. By the way I'm-" he finished my sentence for me, "Bella. I know."

I tilted my head at him, "How?"

He looked away from me, "I was watching you for a while."

He seemed slightly embarrassed and he began to run at an inhumanly pace. I closed my eyes to keep from getting motion sick. Of course, this only brought back the agonizing memories of Edward running with me.

We ran only for a few minutes before coming to a stop. Slowly I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. We were still in a wooded area, but a large house was in front of us. It was huge; white with blue shutters and lots of flowers in the front yard. It was lovely.

His eyes held pain for only a second before that blank, cold look masked his true feelings. He slowly, made his way to the front door and somehow managed to ring the doorbell while still holding me bridal style.

A man with short blonde hair opened the door and glared at Matt. He didn't seem to notice my presence until Matt looked down at me. The man who I assumed was Drake quickly stepped aside to let us in.

"Set her down on the couch," He hissed.

Matt didn't say a word. He placed me gently on the couch and then stood towards the back of the room. As far away from me as possible… He was still slightly trembling from the smell of my blood. I felt guilty for pulling him into this.

"What happened?" Drake's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm a danger magnet," I stated simply.

"Some girl vampire attacked her," Matt spoke softly from the corner. Drake's eyes shot up at Matt and Matt simply rolled his eyes, "She already knows. I didn't have to tell her either."

"Why did she attack?" Drake asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know. She hasn't gotten to telling me that yet."

He poured something onto a small towel and dabbed it on my head. I winced due to the fact that whatever he had put on it burned my head like crazy. I heard a faint growl surprisingly come from the corner, but ignored it.

"Is there any particular reason this vampire was after you?" He continued working on my head.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. The smell of my blood was still overwhelming and the room started swaying back and forth as if I were on a sail boat. The thought of Victoria didn't help any either. I looked at Drake and then back at Matt only to see him rushing up to me.

"Bella. Bella? Are you okay?" Matt asked me worriedly.

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out. When I awoke the smell wasn't as strong and I reached up to touch my forehead only to find a bandage. I sighed and opened my eyes.

* * *

I will try to have the next chapter up later today, so please review and tell me what you think. :)


	4. The Unexplained Becomes Known

**AN:** Hey everyone! :D I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others. I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think :D. I'm trying to not make any typos but it's hard to catch all of them (not just the spellcheck ones) when I'm the one who typed it. You know what I mean? So sorry if you find any mistakes- which hopefully you won't. haha...

-And once again - I do not own any of the lovely work of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Drake asked me in a soft voice. Matt had returned to his corner but watched me with topaz, wary eyes.

"I'm fine… sorry…" I felt my cheeks turn red and Matt stiffened a little.

"So, was this vampire just thirsty or was she after you for a certain reason?" He repeated his question from before.

I hesitated. Should I really tell them? Is it really my decision to bring them into this? I decided it wasn't and lied, "Just thirsty."

Matt growled, "You're lying."

"Am not."

"Bella, we deserve to know if something is going on. Now that we live here, we need to know in case they decide to come- _visit_ us." Drake spoke with a tone of much authority.

I guess they have the right to know, "One of the vampires that used to live here killed another vampire's mate. Her name's Victoria. I'm guessing she wants revenge and is thinking that killing me would make the vampire that killed her mate mad and upset or something. She obviously doesn't know that the Cullens are gone…" I took a breath to calm myself. I would not cry right now.

"Why would she want to kill _you_ though?" Drake asked and I looked over at Matt. Matt's blank eyes turned to understanding.

"A mate for a mate…" I whispered. "He's gone now. They left. All of them! It doesn't matter if she kills me. He wouldn't know. Or, if he did find out, it's not like he would care."

The first tear slid down my cheek. Matt took a few steps forward.

"I won't let them get to you, Bella," He looked angry now.

"_We_ won't let them get to you," Drake corrected him.

"No, no, no! You will not interfere with this. I can handle this on my own," I wasn't going to let them get involved. There was no way.

"Handle it on your own?" Matt yelled at me hysterically. "How? By letting her _kill_ you?!"

"It doesn't matter how I handle it…"

"I'm not letting anyone touch you. It's too late to not be involved. I won't let her kill you. I'll kill her before she does. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you now. That's all…" Matt rambled on.

"Do what you want. It doesn't matter," I said harshly.

He ignored that and turned to Drake. He sighed and held out his hand, "Thanks."

Drake looked at his hand for and second before shaking it, "I didn't do it for you."

Matt stared at him for a second longer before turning to me. It seemed as if they had once been very close, but it was obvious something had gone terribly wrong.

"Come on, let's go," he didn't look at Drake after that. We just left straight from there. He swept me into his arms and began to run.

When we stopped outside my house, he turned to me, "Be more careful. I'm going to be close by, outside, if anything happens."

"Okay…" I couldn't figure out why he cared so much. Why did he want to protect me?

He began to leave but I called out to him, "Wait!"

He stopped and peered over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"You don't have to stay outside. You can come inside once Charlie falls asleep…" Did I just say that? What's getting into me?

The faintest smile appeared on his lips, but vanished as quickly as it had appeared, "I'll be fine."

Rejected. I wanted to laugh at myself for the thought.

Charlie's cruiser wasn't on the driveway so I took it as an advantage and hurried inside to change. I tossed my blood stained t-shirt and hopped in the shower, carefully watching out for the bandage.

The blood washed off and I instantly felt cleaner. After I dried off, I changed into my pajamas. I felt exhausted so I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes tightly. Today had been important. I locked the information I had gained in the back of my mind.

I could hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway and I made my way downstairs to greet him. I hadn't talked to him for awhile. He deserved better.

He was surprised to see me standing there, "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Bella," He looked confused and seemed to be waiting for me to break down. "What happened to your head?"

"You know me… I fell. How's Billy?" I asked him with an almost real smile.

He seemed to accept that, "He's good. You should really get to know his son, Jacob. He's a good kid." I knew what he was implying. Jacob was the opposite of Edward. Of course, I'd never believe that. Edward was perfect.

"Yeah, maybe I'll hang out with him one day…" A lie, but it seemed to brighten up his face a bit.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking about just ordering a pizza or something," he glanced at the TV and I knew there was a game coming on that he needed to get to.

"Nah, I already had some leftovers," another lie, but I really wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm just going to watch the game then."

I smiled and told him I was off to bed early. I was honestly surprised to find Matt waiting for me in my room with a dark glare attacking me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, honestly not knowing what I 'd done to change his mood.

"You need to eat. People eat food and you haven't had food since yesterday morning."

"I think I know when I'm hungry…" I whispered.

"Uh-huh… you also seem to know how to lie. Go eat some pizza or something," He started shoving me towards the door and I didn't have a chance to protest. My door shut quickly behind me and I glared back at it.

"Hey, Charlie. I think I will have some pizza…"

He smiled again, "Good. It should be here any second."

As if on cue the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Of course it was here so soon. The pizza place was only five minutes away.

I paid the pizza guy and set it down on the counter. I grabbed two slices and sat hastily at the kitchen table. I sighed frustrated and took a bite. It didn't have any taste though. Nothing did anymore. Everything's dull.

I finally finished the two pieces, "Happy?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Night, Charlie." I faked a yawn and left him to his game.

This time I wasn't surprised to find Matt waiting in the corner of my room. He seemed satisfied with what he had accomplished. Now it was my turn…

"So, what happened between you and Matt?" I asked, grinning at my timing.

He started to go to the open window but I hopped up and touched his arm. He froze and looked down at where my hand was, "Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you. If that was true, you wouldn't have tried to escape. You're going to have to face me eventually. You already know everything about me; now tell me something about yourself."

A low growl erupted from his chest, "I don't have to tell you anything. You should know better than to pull that one on me."

"You won't hurt me, what do I have to lose?"

"I could easily hurt you if I got too mad. I don't have the best control yet," he frowned as he said this.

"You have more control than you think. How else do you think you could handle my blood before?" he was always so negative.

"Just because I had control then, doesn't mean I'm always like that. I'm a monster. You're in danger just having me in your room," his eyes were cold again.

"Like I said then; what do I have to lose?" that was true. If something happened to me, it didn't matter.

He groaned and sat on my rocking chair in the corner. _His_ place. I inwardly winced at that, but tried not to show my distress.

"Go to sleep."

"I'll try to…" if only I could fall asleep easily.

After an hour, surprisingly, I fell asleep. Sleeping is my worst nightmare. Every night it's the same dream. I have to go through Edward leaving me over and over again. In one way, I enjoyed the dream. I could see his beautiful face so clearly again.

This time it was different though. Something started shaking my nightmare and I shot into a sitting position. I looked around, only to find Matt sitting next to me.

I tried to calm my breathing and erratic heartbeat. He looked at me with pity, "You were having a nightmare."

I nodded, "I usually do."

"You've had them every night that I've watched you. What is it?" He asked.

I swallowed hard, "Edward."

"He's the one that left you?"

"They _all_ left me…" I choked on a sob.

I wasn't used to his face not being masked by his hard look. He looked like he didn't know what to do when I started bawling my eyes out. Finally, I felt his two arms lock around my shaking form.

"I think he just got bored with me… I mean, after all, I'm just a human – nothing special…" I tried to stop my crying, for Matt's sake.

"You're not boring. He was an idiot for leaving someone like you. You're not just some girl. You're different from the average person. Why else would you not be afraid of monsters like us?" his gentle voice soothed me as he took his thumb and wiped my last few tears.

"You're not a monster. If you were you would have already killed me. You wouldn't be trying so hard to gain control," what did I have to say to get that through his head?

He let me go but continued sitting next to me, deep in thought. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't for the longest time. He was about to tell me something big. Maybe something that would finally help me understand him more.

* * *

**Ok guys, 68 hits and 1 review. Please review. It means so much to me. I really want to hear your opinions and thoughts about this story. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Pain

**AN: Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update today. I had to go up to my sister's college and pick her up and I've been running around everywhere all day long. I'm sad to say that I will not be able to update starting Friday for a week because I am going on a cruise and I won't be able to get on line. I will however, promise you to work on this while I'm on the cruise because I don't think I can take a break from this myself. :P. **

**-PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I'm not going to be one of those people who won't update until you review becuase I can't stand doing that or having it done to me, but please review. I hope you guys like this chapter. It will explain a few things about Matt.**

**-Also, sorry it's not that long, but I didn't have much time to add more /**

He ran his fingers through his hair, nervously, "You know, I haven't always been alone. I fell in love with a girl named Claire. She was so perfect. I met her before I was changed, of course. Everything was so much better then…" his voice seemed to trail of as his eyes hinted how painful his story was.

"We were out on a road trip, heading up to the mountains. It started raining and the road was hard to see, but I was a good driver…" he took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Something ran out in front of us and I swerved to miss it. The car went flying into a tree. When I came to, Claire was covered in blood and someone was leaning over me. They sunk their teeth into my neck and that's the last thing I really remember before waking up in a strange room."

My heart ached for him. His one love had died. He didn't have to say it for me to know. He seemed as if he was going to stop there so I tried to encourage him to go on, "Who changed you?"

His pained eyes looked up at me, "Drake."

I had to suppress a gasp. I knew something important had gone on between them. I still didn't completely understand what that was though. He seemed to see what I was thinking and continued, "I had never given him the 'okay' to change me. I wanted so badly to die that day. I wanted to die with her so we could be together forever. Now, I will never see her again. When I woke up after three days, I told him exactly that. We got into a huge fight and I left that night. He had warned me not to, but what did his opinion matter to me? " he looked angry for a minute before his eyes suddenly turned gloomy again.

"I was only a newborn. I couldn't take the ache in my throat for much longer and I desperately tried to find my way through the woods for something to eliminate the thirst I had. I suddenly smelled something so sweet, so delicate. The monster I am took over me, killed it, and drank it's sweet blood. When I was finished with the second one that had been accompanying the first one, I came to my senses and realized my mistake. The terrible mistake that I could never take back…"

"Humans…" I said for him.

He nodded gravely, "After that I found it hard to stop myself. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. The regret I felt began to pile up and soon I locked myself up. I refused to let myself out… Soon I was starving. It was unbearable. I'd heard of a coven up in Alaska so I traveled north to find them. They helped me learn to control myself. It wasn't until a few months ago that I decided to leave. I didn't fit in very well with some of the vampires up there. I hadn't realized Drake would be here… I regret every word I said to him. He'll never forgive me. He knows about my… rampage too.

So I came here – to find the Cullens. I could smell them faintly in this town - especially around you. I couldn't figure it out, so I stayed here and waited. I watched you… everywhere you went, I went. Then you told me how they already left and now I don't know what to do…" his facial expression told me he was done.

I sat quietly for a minute. Thinking out everything he had told me and his current situation, "Maybe… maybe you could stay here, in Forks. It's the perfect weather for you. And… maybe you could try talking to Drake. Explain to him what happened… surely he'll understand."

His face went blank as I spoke Drake's name, "He will never understand."

I sighed. I would have to find a different way to convince him. At least now I knew we were more alike than we thought… only slightly opposite at the same time. Edward leaving was like having him die. No… not died. It's like he disappeared completely – like he never existed. I had nothing left of him. He left me nothing to help me remember him. Matt never asked to be changed though. He hadn't had the choice. Me on the other hand… it's all I ever wanted. I wanted to live for eternity with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. No matter how I asked though, it would never happen. They hadn't wanted me. I'm only a bothersome human after all.

"What was Edward's family like?" he asked, suddenly interested in my past.

My chest seemed to tighten with the stress of talking about it, but he deserved to get some answers from me. After all, he'd just gushed out to me.

"Well… Carlisle and Esme were the 'parents', I guess you could say. Carlisle was very compassionate. He worked at the local hospital here. Esme, being the mother was very kind and gentle. She acted more like a mom to me than my own.

They had five 'children': Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward. Alice has the ability to see the future, but it's never permanent because people can change their minds quite often. She was absolutely obsessed with shopping and she was my best friend. Or so I thought…" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Her husband, Jasper, was an empath and he can control peoples' emotions. If someone got to angry or upset, he could easily calm them down. We never had much time to talk to each other though, but he was always very sweet.

Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. She's more gorgeous than any model. I don't think she ever liked me that much. She hadn't really wanted to live the life of a vampire, but she was happy when she finally met someone.

Her husband, Emmett, is amazingly strong. He's the strongest out of all of them. He was like a big brother to me. He liked to play jokes on me and laugh at me when I tripped, but I knew he was only joking."

I stopped talking then. I thought deeply about how much it was going to harm me to talk about Edward. Even saying his name makes me weak. I knew I had to go on though, "Edward is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He was always so careful with me and he thought himself to be some terrible monster, like you, but he never once hurt me… Physically at least… I always knew I was never good enough to be with him. I looked so… _out of place_ standing next to him. I knew it would happen one day, but I was so caught up in my own little fairy tale, I didn't see it coming. Except for the last few days before he left… he grew so distant. I knew something was wrong, but I tried to deny it was anything. But now he's gone and he's never coming back," I was crying silent tears by now and they flowed steadily down my cheeks.

He wiped my tears away and we both were quiet for the rest of the night. It was a nice quiet though. Not awkward or anything like that. I enjoyed his company and it was good to finally know what was going on inside each other's heads. My only goal now was to help him gain Drake's forgiveness and trust back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Surprised at School

**I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: I'm sorry I posted this later today. I was at a go away party for my friend who is going off to boot camp... /. Please, PLEASE review for me. I really need to know what you guys think of this story. Thanks for reading :)...**

**-also, again, i will not be able to update for a week because I'm going on a cruise and I won't have my computer... :(. I'm going to try VERY hard to update tomorrow but my day is going to be very hectic... I will try though. If not, I will update with a few longer chapters when I return. /**

* * *

"Bella, I'm leaving for work now," Charlie poked his head into my room.

"Ok, Dad. Have a good day," I gave him a phony smile as he shut the door, leaving.

I looked around the room, searching for any sign of Matt and let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see him. He must've heard Charlie coming and hid or jumped outside. I sat up on my bed and waited for him to come back. When he didn't, I gave up and took a quick shower. I had hope left in me that when I opened the door to my room, he'd be there, but when I did, he wasn't.

_Why am I panicking that he hasn't come back yet? He's probably only just gone hunting… or he needed some air or something. It's not like he would leave without saying goodbye, would he?_ My thoughts continued racing on like this for the rest of the morning, even when I had made it to the school.

First period seemed to drag on for forever. I couldn't sit still. I was anxious to run back home and check to see if he was back yet. Thinking about him wasn't getting me anywhere so I finally took a deep breath and pushed those particular thoughts to the back of my head.

I almost skipped lunch, but I decided to go ahead and try to eat something. I sat alone, as usual, nibbling on an apple. I was staring intently at the table when someone's shadow hovered me. I looked up and almost shrieked.

"What are you doing here?!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"I decided it was too dangerous to leave you alone at school. Anyone could easily get to you while you're here," he looked annoyed with me, yet I didn't miss the content look in his usual dark eyes.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here? I mean, what about your control? Are you ready for something like this?" I asked rushing my words together while trying to make sure no one heard our conversation.

He stiffened slightly, but took a seat in front of me. It seemed as if everyone's eyes were glued to Matt. One second everyone was looking at him and the next they were looking at me. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they couldn't understand why someone like him would sit with someone as plain as me. It was the same look that I received when I first began sitting with the Cullens.

I could feel myself blush and Matt looked at the other people watching us. He seemed to know it was making me uncomfortable and sent out a dark glare to all of them. I could hear a couple of girls gasp and then it seemed as if everyone went back to their gossiping.

"You really shouldn't scare people like that," I laughed lightly.

"I can handle it," he whispered to me.

"Can handle what?"

"I can handle myself. I'm ready now. I can do this," he spoke with such confidence it almost made me jealous.

I nodded, "Okay. I was just being cautious. I believe you can do it. I really do."

We sat quietly for a moment, just looking at each other before he glanced down at my tray of food, "Eat."

I did as he said, but talked when I had the chance, "Have you been here all day?"

He shook his head, "I had to do some things before I came."

Right now, dressed as he was, wearing a t-shirt with jeans, he looked like a teenager. Usually he looked so old to me. Then it dawned on me, "How old are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nineteen... when I was changed. I would be twenty and a half."

The bell rang, frustratingly causing my train of thought to leave me at the station, "What class do you have next?

I rose from my seat, as did he, and threw away my trash. He handed me his schedule and as I scanned it, I realized I had every class with him but one. He'd probably managed to talk the office people into giving him the same classes.

"Off to calculus then…" I sighed. Calculus was a boring class for me. It was the only class I needed to pay attention in because I hadn't learned everything they were showing me for this class.

We took our seats in the back of the room. For once I wasn't sitting alone. I hadn't minded being by myself, but it was nice to finally have some company… especially someone whose hobby didn't involve gossiping about everyone in the world but themselves.

Only a few minutes after Mr. McGregor had begun his lesson, Matt looked bored out of his mind. He didn't even try to disguise his feelings for the class. Mr. McGregor would glance back at him every now and then and show a look of bother. I had to stifle my laughter every time the teacher would call on Matt for a question and Matt would answer it right off the bat.

I didn't have my last class with him, so we parted our ways after the bell. I had a feeling Mr. McGregor and Matt weren't going to get along very well the rest of the year.

I sat in my normal spot for AP American Lit., but was confused when Lauren sat next to me. _Oh, great. What did I do to her this time?_ She smiled kindly at me and I instantly knew what she wanted.

"Hi, Bella," she was being too kind for her normal self and I waited for her to get to the point.

"Hey, Lauren," I gagged on the name.

"Jessica and I saw you sitting with the new kid today. Who is he? Do you know him, or did he just decide to sit with you?" Too many questions…

"His name's Matt. He just transferred here, and yes, I do know him," I was getting impatient as I waited for her to go ahead and ask.

"Are you guys…?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"No, we are not dating or anything like that."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I… asked him out?" I knew it. I knew it from the start. She was so easy to read.

I thought about the different answers I could tell her before smiling and replying, "No, I wouldn't mind."

She giggled, "Okay, cool. Thanks, Bella."

The bell finally rang and I hurried outside to the parking lot. Lauren passed by me and made her way quickly to Matt.

I watched amused, "Hey, Matt…" she began. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime. You know, on a date?"

He glanced in my direction, glaring, before telling her, "I'm busy."

"When you're not busy?" She seemed as if she were about to get on her knees and beg.

"I'm _always_ busy," and with that he turned to his amazing new car that had just caught my eye and sped off.

Had he always had that car? Why didn't he ever drive it anywhere? Will I ever see this mysterious home of his? I don't know why I'd never asked him about it. It made no sense to not, but I guess I didn't want to push him too far.

**

* * *

**

please review... is there some way I can get you guys to review? I'm feeling slightly clueless...


	7. The Run In

**AN: I'm finally back from the cruise. As soon as I got home I started typing up part of what I wrote, but then discovered that I was having computer issues... but I'm back for now. :D PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-I do not own Twilight.**

**-Also, I have something already planned... but I might change my mind depending on what you guys think. Would you like for the Cullens to move back to Forks?**

* * *

"I have to leave you alone for a few hours," Matt spoke out of the blue as I finished up the last of my homework.

I glanced up at his sad face, "Hunting?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm meeting with Drake to discuss this _Victoria_…"

I sat up straighter on my bed, "Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm the one they're after!" they weren't about to put me in the dark like this.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" he asked and I was instantly up on my feet, pulling on my shoes.

"I'll just tell him I'm going up to Port Angeles to get some new clothes," I stopped dead. "What about my truck?"

"You're going with a friend?" He asked, shrugging.

"I guess I could tell him that… I'm not sure if he'll believe it though," might as well try it though.

Charlie somehow believed me and didn't interrogate me like I had thought he would. Matt was waiting for me outside, leaning casually against a tree. He looked like a god.

His smooth voice pulled me out of my daze, "Ready?"

I nodded and he picked me up. I decided to try and keep my eyes open this time. He began to run and I soon realized that the running no longer made me sick. My eyes stayed fixed on his calm face. His eyes flashed down to look at me and he laughed. We came to a sudden halt.

"What's so funny?!" I asked feeling slightly self conscious.

"Usually you hate it when I run, but you didn't even close your eyes this time," I shrugged. I didn't know how that was so amusing to him.

I was laughing soon enough until I looked over at the beautiful house before us. A wave of pain shot through me, "You live _here_?"

He ran his fingers through his black, shaggy hair, "Yes."

I closed my eyes tightly, begging the dizziness that was overcoming me to go away. I could feel his arms wound around my shoulders, "I'm sorry… I didn't think it would - I'm sorry."

I shook my head, opening my eyes, "No. It's fine, really. It's perfect for you."

Two figures emerged from the woods then... Drake and another female vampire.

"I'm glad Bella's here," Drake spoke as he and the unknown woman followed us inside.

The house had new furniture and was styled completely different.

The woman finally turned her attention to me, "Hello, you must be Bella," she held out her hand. "I'm Marissa."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

She stopped smiling and looked up at Matt, "Matt."

"Nice to see you again, Marissa," he smiled kindly even though she wasn't.

Why hadn't he mentioned her to me? Maybe he'd forgotten or assumed I knew about her. We all stood there awkwardly until Matt cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

He led us to the new, old Cullen's living room. I sat next to Matt on a soft, black couch, while Drake and Marissa sat across from us on the other black couch.

"Okay, first, we need to clear up what exactly caused this to happen," Drake spoke clearly.

I shrunk down a little, "That would be me…"

"This isn't your fault, Bella," Matt whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath when they seemed to be waiting for an explanation, "I met Edward and his family at school. I knew they were different from the start. I was what Edward called his 'singer'. I'm sure you all know what that is… He ignored me at first, but then he tried to be friendly, but keep his distance. He saved my life and that's when we really started to get to know each other. I found out what he was from one of the Quilletts, Jacob. He told me of legends, all that he didn't honestly believe though…" I took another deep breath and then exhaled, "I fell in love with him and I thought he loved me too - anyway, he saved me from Victoria's mate, James. Victoria must think that Edward and I are still together so she wants revenge… Meaning, she is going to kill me if it's the last thing she ever does. She won't stop until she does."

Matt's arm made its way around my waist, "If she doesn't have many followers, we'll be able to take them… especially with our gifts."

I smacked my forehead with my palm, "How could I forget about that?! I never even bothered to ask you… What are your gifts?"

Drake took his wife's hand, "Well, I can control my thirst pretty well. That's why I'm able to work in the hospital…" _just like Carlisle_, I thought. "And Marissa can make herself invisible, which comes in handy in times like these."

Matt wasn't smiling. I was guessing he didn't enjoy his gift, "If someone I care for is injured, I can take their pain away - or at least some of it. It just depends on the injury."

"That's amazing," I told him, completely awed.

"Not really. Just because I can take the pain away, doesn't mean I can heal them. I just make them feel... numb."

Drake cleared his throat, "Marissa and I can do a round search of Forks and see if we notice anything different. If we find someone's scent, we'll let you know. You need to stay with her at all times, like you've been doing..." He frowned at that fact, "But you don't really have to be with her during school. You can just keep an eye out from close by."

"I think it's safer if I keep her in my view. We don't know how willing they are to get to her. They might take her from the one place we think she's safe," I could hear the anger in Matt's voice.

"May I speak to you in private," Drake kept his low voice calm.

Matt seemed to be debating about it until he came to the conclusion he would go. He nodded his head and gave me a reassuring look.

Once they were gone, a long, sort of awkward silence took over the room. I sat there twiddling my fingers thinking of something to say.

She beat me to it, "So, how old are you?"

It was a random question, but I decided to go along with it, "Eighteen, almost nineteen…" I frowned about that. I didn't want to keep getting older. Besides, birthdays never seen to go all that well for me.

She looked at me questioningly, "Do you not like birthdays?"

I shook my head, "It's not my favorite thing…" I had to get out of this conversation so I rose from my seat, "Do you mind if I run to the restroom real quick?"

She smiled, "It's just up the stairs."

I could overhear their conversation in Carlisle's old office. Drake sounded angry, "You and I both know it's too dangerous for her to be around you. You could slip up and kill her in the blink of an eye! And don't tell me you don't have feelings for her. I see the way you look at her. This is nothing to be played with. You just switched your diet!"

I could almost picture Matt's head bowing in defeat. I burst into the room, "He's not dangerous! If you could just forgive him, maybe you would see how far he's come!"

Drake looked at me shocked. I took a glance at Matt. His expression scared me. It reminded me of _him_ before he left. It was so pained and before I could reach him a rush of wind hit me.

It was only Drake and I left in the room now. I couldn't move, or think, or even breath. I felt a cold hand touch my arm and was brought back to reality. I jerked away. I glared at Drake.

I ran out of the room and out of Matt's house. I had to find him.

"Matt?!" I screamed as I ran into the woods.

I could feel myself slowly crumbling. Maybe he was gone like Edward. Maybe he wasn't coming back. I kept running until I couldn't breathe properly. I fell onto my knees and sobbed into my hands, my whole body racking violently with my cries.

_Why do I always make everyone leave? I should be the one to leave._

I sat on the forest floor for who knows how long before I sensed someone behind me.

My head shot up, "Matt?"

And there he was, eyes wide with shock… probably due to my appearance. He looked so sad but quickly woke up from his trance.

He was suddenly frantic, "I'm so sorry, Bella. Listen, I have to get you out of here. I smell someone new. Another vampire."

My breath hitched in hope, "Could it be the Cullens?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't seem to smell like their home. It's not any of them."

He picked me up and we were instantly running. We ran through the woods for only a few minutes before he seemed to relax and come to a stop.

I took in my surrounding, "Wait! Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but you're safe here… for now."

"No…we're in La Push. The Quillettes knew about the Cullens secret and they probably know yours too. I don't think you're allowed here," I whispered.

"What's that sickening smell?!" He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"What smell?" I asked. A twig snapped behind me and Matt pulled me protectively behind him.

I poked my head out from behind him to see five, _huge_ wolves. They were bigger than bears!

A low growl erupted from Matt's chest, "Werewolves…"

I gasped remembering the legends Jacob Black had told me about. They had said that vampires and werewolves were enemies. It was all starting to fit together.

The wolves crouched down, as did Matt, ready to attack. I jumped out from behind Matt and put my arms out, "Wait!"

Matt tried to pull me back behind him but I fought against it, "Just wait! He doesn't know any better. He just moved here. He's only trying to protect me from another vampire!"

I was panting from fighting against Matt. The wolves seemed to be having a silent conversation. Three of the wolves suddenly turned to the woods and disappeared. A few seconds later, three, tall men appeared.

I squinted my eyes, "_Jacob Black?_"

"Bella…" his voice was much darker and deeper than I remembered. He was much taller too and his once long black hair was now cut short.

"What - You - but I thought-" I probably sounded like an idiot.

The one, who I guessed was their leader stepped forward. I recognized him as Sam Uley. His eyes were dark and full of hate, "Why didn't you warn him to not come here if you knew we didn't allow the Cullens?"

My heart began to race under pressure, "I didn't know the stories were true… and it's not his fault. I didn't have time to tell him. He ran here trying to keep someone else away from me…"

Jacob took a step closer to me, "Who's this _someone_?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I can handle it," Matt growled from behind me.

"It's our business just as much as yours if this person is endangering someone's life in this area," Jacob growled back, his body beginning to shake in anger. Sam put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"_Vampire_. Not person. Her name's Victoria and she's after Bella. For all I know, she could be building an army. She'll do anything to get revenge," Matt's voice seemed to be annoyed.

"Why is she after you, Bella?" Jacob directed everyone's attention to me again.

"Edward killed her mate and she thinks I'm still with… him," I swallowed hard.

"Bella, we can help you. We can take care of you. It's much more safe than having you around a bloodsucker," Jacob spat the word out with distaste.

"You don't know what you're talking about… or even what you're dealing with," I answered back coldly.

Matt gently took my hand and we began to walk back in the other direction. Matt glanced over his shoulder, "Like I said, I can handle it."

Maybe they did deserve to know… What if there really was an army being built? Three vampires on my side might not be strong enough. They'd just end up getting hurt.

"I think we should let them help," I whispered suddenly to him as he picked me up to start running.

He didn't answer me until we were back at his house, "They'd just get in the way."

"You guys could get hurt. The more help the better… or maybe if you guys just leave it be…" I trailed off.

He put me down a little too quickly and I had to grab hold of his arm to keep from falling, "What are you saying?!"

I kicked the dirt and looked up at him. He was furious, "We aren't going to let them get to you! Do you want to die?"

"I don't want you to get hurt…" I whispered not daring to look at him again.

"You should start caring more about yourself and less about others. Just because Edward left, doesn't mean you can't go on with your life and not care about your life. You have to move on!" He yelled at me, shaking me by my arms.

I closed my eyes, "I do care about myself. Edward has nothing to do with this."

"Not enough. I see it in your eyes. Every time you see something that reminds you of him - it's killing you and you're letting it. You have to stop it," He let go of my arms.

I kept my eyes closed, fighting back tears. That hurt. He didn't really have to pull Edward into this. I ran to the one place I knew would hurt me, but I had to do it eventually.

I ran straight into his house and up to the very top floor. Edward's room. I cracked open the door. Unlike the rest of the rooms, it was completely empty. The aching hole in my heart began to grow. I walked inside and collapsed onto the floor. Why did everything always have to be so complicated for me. I ruin everyone's lives. Even Matt was going to leave because of me. I had to get out of here.

I wiped my eyes, knowing Matt was behind me, "I'm going to leave." I choked out.

I heard him inhale sharply, "What?"

"I have to get out of here. I'm just a burden for everyone. I always make people leave. I'm the one person who's always left here. I can't make you leave too. I won't do it. I can live anywhere in the world. This place is perfect for you," I spoke so quietly that I wasn't sure if even _he_ could hear me.

"That's nonsense. I'm not going anywhere. Back there - that was just a mistake," he looked so guilty.

"No, I understand why you were leaving though," I sighed and let out a pathetic attempt of a laugh.

He took two long strides over to me and pulled me up into a standing position. He held my face with his hands and looked deep into my eyes, "You are not a burden. I like having you around. I used to be so lonely all the time, it was pathetic. But then you- well, you just make everything so much more interesting. I'm not Edward. I promise I will never leave you unless you ask me to."

I nodded, not sure of what else I could do. It was then that I noticed how dark his eyes were getting, "You need to leave."

He looked at me confused, "Why?"

I smiled, "You're thirsty."

He sighed and pulled out his phone, "Yes, Drake. I need you to come keep an eye on her. I need to go out for a couple of hours."

He snapped his phone shut, "I won't be long."

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. I'm still feeling slightly pathetic because of how many reviews I have, but I can't force you to do it. lol. And I'd like to thank those who have reviewed. It means a lot. Thank you. :D**


	8. The Struggle

**AN: Sorry it's taken me soooo long. I've been kinda sick. Please review! I still want your opinions on wheth or not I should bring the Cullens back into the picture.**

* * *

Drake arrived shortly, with his arm connected to Marissa's waist. I still hadn't forgotten how he'd tried to guilt Matt into leaving, but I wasn't holding it against him tonight.

"Thanks, Drake," Matt smiled his sad smile.

Drake just shrugged and Matt left quickly. He turned to Marissa and nodded and she left too.

I looked at him confused as to where she was going and he laughed lightly, "She's just double checking the area for anything."

"Oh," was all I could really say.

I had a mission tonight though. Of course, I may piss a few vampires off with my digging, but it would be worth it… right? My plan just had to work. I would get the three of them back to being friends. There honestly wasn't any real reason for them not to be.

Drake took a seat and motioned for me to sit across from him, "You look like you have something on your mind."

I could feel my lips pull up into a smile, "I do, actually."

"Alright, what is it?"

"You might be… angry when I bring this up, but I need to know," I warned him.

He seemed to realize what I was talking about and frowned, "Bella, please. This is inappropriate."

I scoffed at his comment, "Inappropriate?! You're angry with him for no good reason. He's changed so much since you last saw him. Sure, I only just recently met him, but he's told me of what he used to be like. You'd have to be blind to not see the pain and remorse in his eyes. Every time he sees you two, he looks as if he could shatter into a million pieces. Was his mistake as a _new born_ so bad that you could never see past it? Was it so bad that you'd ignore the fact that he is a good pers- being now?"

He leaned in towards me over the table, "I don't believe he's told you the full story."

That made a lump get caught in my throat, "What are you talking about? What else is there to it?"

"He obviously didn't mention the fact that he changed Marissa. He took her _life_ away for nothing. I had fallen in love with her as a human, but I refused to change her," that sounded familiar. "I couldn't do it. After we got in the argument, he attacked her when she came over. He was still mad from before so he didn't have as much control. He almost killed her," he spat the last part out with disgust.

I sat back against the soft, cushioned couch. I didn't know what to say. It would be hard to have Drake forgive Matt now. One thing was for sure though, I didn't blame Matt for his actions… at least not completely.

I sighed, "I can see how that would keep you from forgiving him… _but_ he was so new to this life. He couldn't possibly have had enough control. He was angry. He'd just lost someone so close to him… If I may ask- did Marissa want to be changed?"

He looked away from me, "It doesn't matter if she did or didn't want to. There was no way she could've stopped it."

I took that as a yes, "Let me guess… she wanted you to change her, but you denied her. Her one dream was to spend eternity with you… and I'm guessing that made her feel like you didn't really love her. It made her doubt not only you, but herself."

I shook my head angrily, "Is it so bad for someone to want someone that badly. To want to be with them for forever?"

"I'm glad I'll be with her for the rest of my existence, but I could never get that picture of her bleeding body beneath his… him drinking her blood as if he couldn't get enough…" he stopped, too angry to continue.

"I don't expect you to forget that. No one could… but maybe one day you'll see him as he really is now," I whispered.

Marissa appeared behind Drake, "No one's out there for now."

I smiled at her, "Thanks…"

My stomach grumbled suddenly. I blushed and Marissa laughed, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded and stood up, "I doubt he has any food here…"

Marissa rose and I followed her to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and surprisingly there was a ton of food. Why would he have food here? Probably for the act, in case someone - not me - came by here.

I grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese and set it on the counter. I found a pot and made my - dinner? I glanced at the clock panicked.

"What's wrong?" Marissa looked worriedly at me.

"Charlie! I- I need to call him! He's already home by now. He's going to absolutely _kill_ me!" I started searching the room for a phone.

Drake reached into his pocket and handed me his phone. I mumbled a 'thanks' to him and quickly dialed the number.

It rang only once, "Bella?!"

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry, Dad. I completely forgot to tell you that I'm sleeping over at a friends house," I rushed out.

He sighed angrily, "You have got to remember to call me or at least leave me a note or something. You had me worried. You're lucky I didn't start a search team yet."

"I'm sorry," and I truly was. I never meant to make him worry.

"It's okay. So, who's house are you staying at?" He asked and I spit out the first name I could think of, "Marissa's."

"Marissa? You've never mentioned her before."

"Yeah, we just started hanging out recently. She's new here," that wasn't necessarily lying…

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm glad you've made a new friend." Guilt rushed over me. I never really noticed how me not hanging out with anyone anymore affected him.

"Alright, well… I'll see you tomorrow, Dad."

"Okay. Have fun, Bells."

I handed Drake his phone back and leaned against the back of the couch, closing my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I accidentally let a yawn escape from my lips.

"Bella, you should go to bed. You must be exhausted," Marissa said from next to Drake.

"I'm fine. I'll go to bed when Matt gets back," I spoke quietly.

Closing my eyes had been a bad idea because before I knew it, I was drifting asleep. The dreams that haunted me before were back once again. Flashes of that fiery red hair and those piercing red eyes. I never got away in my nightmares… no matter how fast I ran, I was no match for her. Just a weak, human girl.

Someone was shaking me awake suddenly. I yelped out thinking it was Victoria for some reason. I covered my face with my arms.

"Bella. Bella? Wake up. It's just me," Matt's gentle voice soothed me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong… You want to talk about it?" it was now that I realized how much he'd changed just in the time that I've known him. He used to be so dark, but now he's so caring to me.

"Just the usual. I'm sure you heard me talking about it," stupid sleep talking…

"Sometimes it makes people feel better when they say it out loud… and when they know someone's listening," he brushed back a strand of my hair.

"It's just- Victoria. I've always known she'd be the end of me. I see it happen all the time, over and over again in my dreams. She's not stupid, you know. She'll find a way. I can feel something huge about to happen. It's like I can feel that something really big is about to happen," I had trouble describing what I was feeling. It was this annoying feeling nagging at me. Kind of like when you're trying to sleep and you can hear a clock ticking in the background, and it's the only thing you can possibly focus on.

"She's not going to get you. How many times do I have to say that to get you to finally trust me?" his tone was slightly irritated.

"I do trust you. It has nothing to do with trust. It's all numbers when it gets down to it. There's four of us. Really, only three because I don't count. Victoria is probably building up a storm of an army…" I sighed. "Will it ever end, Matt? Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm tired of running away from it. I'm tired of always being so paranoid… I want to be able to breathe again."

He looked at me sadly, "It'll be over soon. We'll take care of it."

* * *

**I do not own Twilight. Please Review!**


	9. The Other Side

_**AN:**_I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been thinking really hard about how I'm going to make this work so everyone is happy with the later on outcome. I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen now though. Please review! Thanks for being so patient with me! :D

-Also, I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's incredible novels.

_

* * *

_

Alice's POV

Jasper and I sat staring at the TV. I'm not really sure what's on it because I'm not really watching it. I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned to meet Edward's dark eyes. I glared at him. Behind him stood Brittany. I turned my glare to her, but quickly switched it to a phony smile. I didn't have anything against her. It wasn't like she started this. It was all Edward's fault. If it weren't for him, none of us would be this way. Everyone in the family rarely has a normal conversation. Jasper can hardly take everyone's emotions anymore. Soon enough, we'll probably have to move out unless Edward can stop being so stupid and just let us go back to Forks. I missed my happy family. I missed my best friend.

_Bella…_ I allowed myself to think of her. Edward had asked me to not look into her future… it's so hard to think about her and control them though. I don't care anymore. Not now. It's my choice.

"Alice…" Edward hissed at me before he opened the door to leave.

I looked away from him and went back to my thoughts. I could feel something big coming on. I tried to force it away but I knew it was hopeless.

"Jasper," I whispered.

I was back in Forks again. I was looking down at the scene from above. Bella accidentally cut her arm with something and she was bleeding. There was someone in there with her. A vampire. He crouched down about to launch at her… Then it changed and I could see a huge fight going on. Not just any fight though… Vampires. Tons of them. At least thirty… Next, I saw Bella's face. She was staring at something, her eyes full of fear. She tried to run away, but something tackled her to the ground. A flash of red eyes appeared in front of me.

"Alice?" Jasper was gently shaking me.

"Jasper! We need to go. We have to go back to Forks," if I could cry, I would be right now.

We called the family together and waited for Edward and Brittany to get home. They wouldn't take too long fortunately. Edward hates leaving the his room. If it weren't for Brittany, he probably would be a whole lot worse.

When he finally arrived, his blank eyes landed on us and confusion flashed through them. He stood motionless as he tried to read our minds. I had told everyone to block their thoughts from him.

While everyone busied themselves with their thoughts, I spoke up, "Edward, before you freak out on us…"

"Alice… what's going on?" His low voice sounded, obviously frustrated.

"Just let me talk," I snapped at him. "We aren't going to force you to come, but the rest of us are going back to Forks," his eyes flashed to an angry dark.

"What?!" he yelled at all of us.

I held up a hand to shush him, "We _have_ to. And even if no one else were going, I'd still go. I had a vision… of Bella. I'm not sure exactly what it was, but she's obviously about to be in a lot of trouble. We have to get there before it happens to warn her."

"Alice," he whispered. "Let me see it…"

I opened it up and let the images race through my mind as Esme filled Brittany in. He yelled out in fury and started pacing, "How could there be the second part if she was about to be attacked in the first part?"

I shook my head, "That's what confused me. I think the first part, where she was bleeding, was happening as it was happening. She stopped the vampire. I have no idea how though. He might be apart of the fight later on."

"When will the fight be? How long do we have?" Edward stopped pacing to ask me.

"In the vision we had a week to prepare."

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't believe it. I had left my love to keep her safe from monsters like me and somehow she still attracts our kind. We needed to leave fast. I was packing some of my belongings already, as was everyone else. Brittany watched me worriedly. Her thoughts told me she thought I would leave her for Bella. Wouldn't I if I had the chance though? No… I would leave her again as soon as she was safe again. Then again, I may think that now, but what happens when I see her beautiful face again? When I hear her kind voice? Her tempting smell? No! I wouldn't… I couldn't!

If I thought the first time leaving her killed me, what would the second time do? Would I be strong enough to handle it. I remembered Brittany's sad gaze and smiled at her. I did love Brittany, but Bella would always have the biggest piece of my heart. I could never love Brittany like I do Bella. At least now I'm not so lonely. Brittany really is a kind being. I enjoy her company.

As soon as I was done, I met up with everyone downstairs, "Ready?"

They nodded and I accidentally let out a small growl, "Let's go."

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
